marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Age of Heroes Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** * * * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Heroic Rage | Writer2_1 = Brian Reed | Penciler2_1 = Chad Hardin | Inker2_1 = Victor Olazaba | Colourist2_1 = Chris Sotomayor | Colourist2_2 = Jeromy Cox | Letterer2_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor2_1 = Tom Brennan | Synopsis2 = Norah Winters tries writing up a report about earlier, when a monster attacked a bank truck. Next thing anyone knows, someone donning the American Son armor kills it. As Norah tried to interview, Spider-Man arrives on the scene, thinking that it is Harry Osborn wearing it. American Son then takes off without a word. When Norah submits her report, Ben Urich tells her that she has to prove that it was Harry in that armor if she wants to be on the front page. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=16110 Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Unidentified mutate Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Young Masters | Writer3_1 = Paul Cornell | Penciler3_1 = Mark Brooks | Inker3_1 = Mark Brooks | Colourist3_1 = Mark Brooks | Letterer3_1 = Dave Lanphear | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = The Young Masters are discussing how to obtain money in order to treat their Enchantress' condition, which has been in effect since Loki died. Big Zero is pessimistic, since the Siege, they are automatically the bad guys. They then see Thor flee overhead. Melter can only say, "... words." | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Semper Fidelis | Writer4_1 = Dan Slott | Penciler4_1 = Ty Templeton | Inker4_1 = Ty Templeton | Colourist4_1 = Jorge Maese | Letterer4_1 = Dave Lanphear | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = The Gauntlet has arrived at Camp Leatherneck in Afghanistan, where all the soldiers are discussing the implications of a new Heroic Age with Captain America, Thor and Iron Man running the show. But in Gauntlet's eye, "...the real heroes never left." | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * unnamed American soldiers Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Camp Leatherneck Items: * Vehicles: * | Solicit = The Heroic Age continues in this next set of star-studded stories told in the Mighty Marvel Manner! In a special YOUNG ALLIES prelude story, Greg Willis makes the Wisconsin-to-Manhattan trek once more--but will he be leaving GRAVITY behind this time? Spider-Man encounters the new super hero in town...Norman Osborn's AMERICAN SON?! But the man wearing the armor is the last guy Spidey expects! In the Age of Heroes, the YOUNG MASTERS must decide whose side they're on and, with the Dark Reign lifted, THE GAUNTLET soldiers on--all the way to Afghanistan. | Notes = * "...Who Needs Gravity?" takes place prior to the events of Young Allies Vol 2 #1. * "Heroic Rage" takes place prior to the events of Amazing Spider-Man Presents: American Son #1. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=15409 }} Category:War in Afghanistan